Witch Style
Witch Style ist ein Anime, der erst seit kurzem im Japanischen TV ausgestrahlt wird. Es gibt von ihm noch keine deutsche Fassung, jedoch Serien mit englischem Untertitel. Handlung: Witch Style ist ein Magical Girl-Anime. In ihm geht es um 4 Hexenprinzessinen, die aus ihrer Welt flüchten und in die Menschenwelt kommen. Jedoch folgen ihnen die Dämonen, die ihre Welt zerstört haben, und fangen an gegen sie zu kämpfen. Neben den Kämpfen müssen die Hexen sich auch im normalen Schulleben behaupten und richten öfters mal Chaos an. Nebenbei entwickelt sich auch noch eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen den Hexen und den Menschen. Der ganze Anime ist zwar leicht verrückt, aber Spaß ist garantiert. = Charaktere = Akari Niwa Sie ist die Prinzessin vom Reich Suzaku und beherrscht das Feuer. Ihr Verwandlungsspruch lautet: Flame and Fire, witch Style go go higher!'' Sie ist stets fröhlich und aufgedreht und hat eine Vorliebe für Geschäfte und Geld. Außerdem hat sie einen überwältigen Reichtum an durchgeknallten Ideen. Obwohl sie manchmal äußerst Geldfanatisch erscheint, lassen Materielle Güter sie eigentlich ziemlich kalt, jedoch ist sie bemüht, das auf keinen Fall zu zeigen. Sie nutzt gerne ihren weiblichen Charme und kauft sich nur selten selber etwas, wenn reiche Jungen in der Gegend sind, die es ihr auch kaufen könnten. In dem Magicshop ist sie sowohl als Wahrsagerin als auch besonderst als Verkäuferin sehr begabt da sie eine unglaubliche Begabung hat andere Leute zu überzeugen und zu beieinflussen. Wie alle Prinzessinen leibt sie Reisbällchen über alles. Jedoch hat sie vor einigen Sachen Angst, tiefes Wasser, Insekten und vor allem Spinnen, wodurch sie öfter mal total durchdreht. Amaya Niwa Akaris Zwillingsschwester und die Prinzessin vom Reich Seiyuru. Sie beherrscht das Wasser und ihr Verwandlungsspruch lautet: ''Water and Sea, Witch Style come to me! ''Sie mag besonders gern ihre Schwester Akari mit der sie fast immer abhängt. Sie ist ebenfalls ein sehr fröhliches, jedoch auch hitzköpfiges und energisches Mädchen. Wer sie einmal zur Weisglut treibt hat bei ihr keine Chance mehr. Sie hat sich mit dem Menschen Taiki angefeindet und lässte ihn das auch deutlich spüren, nachdem er gemein zu Akari war. Sonst ist sie jedoch zu allen freundlich. Sie hat außer Taiki keine besonderen Abneigungen und außer Reisbällchen und ihrer Schwester auch keine besonderen Vorlieben. Yukiko Hoshi Yukiko ist die Prinzessin vom Reich Byakko. Sie herrscht über Wind und Schnee. Ihr Verwandlungsspruch lautet: ''Wind and Snow, witch Style let's go! Sie mag besonders gerne ihre Kindheitsfreundin Sayuri, die in der Menschenwelt sich als ihre Schwester ausgibt, jedoch mag Yukiko auch Akari sehr gerne. Sie ist ebenfalls ein energisches, eher ernstes und leicht zu nervendes Mädchen. Sie ist sehr sportlich und gilt als besonders cool. Sie mag wie alle gerne Reisbällchen und hat weder vor Geistern noch vor Spinnen Angst, jedoch kann sie es nicht leiden wenn irgendwas ungeplantes passiert und Veränderungen oder neue Sachen mag sie auch nicht. Außerdem hat sie eine hysterische Angst vor Regen. Außerdem hat sie das Talent, zu spüren ob jemand die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht. Yukiko ist ziemlich radikal, manchmal sogar fast brutal, als sie zum Beispiel Akari und Amaya "verschwinden lassen" wollte, weil die heraus gefunden hatten das sie und Sayuri Hexen waren, außerdem zögert sie nicht Taiki kräftig eine runterzuhauen wenn er Akari zu nahe kommt. Auch wenn sie auf dem ersten Moment etwas hart erscheint ist sie eine richtig gute Freundin auf die immer Verlass ist. Sayuri Hoshi In der Menschenwelt gilt sie als Yukikos Schwester. Sie ist die Prinzessin des Reiches Genbu und herrscht über die Erde. Ihr Verwandlungsspruch lautet: Earth and Flower, witch Style here comes the power! Sie ist still und zurückhaltend, wodurch sie oft schüchtern erscheint, was sie jedoch nicht ist. Außerdem ist sie höflich, wohlerzogen und überaus freundlich. Sie hat ein gutes Herz und versteht sich mit jedem gut (selbst mit Taiki). Sie ist eng befreundet mit Yukiko, mag allerdings auch Akari und besonderst Amaya sehr gerne. Durch ihr Ruhiges Wesen, erscheint sie ale der niedlichste Charakter von Witch Style. Wie alle andern Hexen auch ist sie überaus hübsch und sehr beliebt. Sie hat wie Akari Angst vor Spinnen, jedoch nicht so stark, und sie hat auch Angst vor Geistern. Seit sie Akari mal erlebt hatte wie sie bei einer Spinne wahnsinnig wurde, hat sie jedoch am meisten Angst vor der wahnsinnigen Seite von Akari. Kategorie:Anime